The Bad Boys from School
by renai and sheia
Summary: 3x4. Quatre's a new student at St. Gabe's academy. Poor little sweet Quatre attracts the wrong crowd, but the outcome is not all what we expect.


**Title: **The Bad Boys from School

**Authors: **Renaissance and Sheiakurei

**Disclaimer:** Give us a break! Everyone knows we don't own this! We paid good money to produce this fic! -::Bandai rep shakes head::- Oh fine! Gundam Wing characters and their stuff don't belong to us. Honestly! Happy? -::Bandai rep nods::- How bout you? -::Harley-Davidson rep shakes head::- Oh fine! Neither are the Harley-Davidson motorcycles we rented for our dear fic -::Harley-Davidson rep smiles::- Damn... this thing is costing us money...

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13

**Rating:** R

**Description: **A sort of AU based on this dream Renai had P

**Summary: **A new student joins St. Gabriel's private school. Because of his extreme smartness and beauty, a certain boy from a certain much-feared gang in school is drawn to him... Someone he should've stayed far away from. But instead he gets drawn to the gang as well and finds out they are not what they are cut out to be.

**A/N: **Read and review. We know our begging is pointless but do so anyway. Flames warm our hearts. Well, we guess it's up to our skills for you to decide if this is worth your time... And for reading this far, We'll give you a special treat! We'll put in some before reading details. If you think it'll destroy the suspense skip this and read on... The new student is Quatre and the gang he should stay away from are much feared rebel geniuses who pilot Gundams, despite the military saying no to the faction, to save the world from the destruction caused by a different rebel group called Oz. Obviously Trowa is the certain boy drawn. He succeeds in getting what he wants: Quatre, who thinks that they have common grounds, being a gundam pilot as well, and makes friends. But Quatre finds out that Trowa and the gang are not the type of friends he expected them to be. It's up to you to find out how the story ends. q: wouldn't want to spoil the story. :p We'll be checking for your reviews! Ja ne!

**Enjoy!**

Ireia walked down the long hallway of the west wing, past all the doors that lined up perfectly although no two doors on either side of the hall faced each other, hence the superstition that the people within the two doors opposite one another shall quarrel. The place really creeped her out, though the discomfort she felt was not evident on her passive features. Suddenly, out of each door a man with a sword leapt out. Ireia visibly ignored them and continued walking.

"Halt, men!" The, what seemed like soldiers, stopped and returned to their rooms, shrugging. "My apologies, Ms. Ireia, we thought you were another assassin" the head of the group of men, known as Maganacs, bowed in apology. Ireia didn't stop.

"My brother seems to be attracting a lot more of those these days than before. Have you found out what they're after?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Ireia" Rashid replied, shaking his head solemnly as he accompanied her to the room at the farthest point, with two double doors that loomed far above their heads, practically reaching 15 feet, with intricate carvings of the Garden of Eden.

"And he isn't up yet?" she asked again.

"Not yet, I'm afraid, Ms. Ireia" Rashid said, still shaking his head.

"Oh, little brother, you are hopeless... today is a big day... why did you pick today for sleeping in?" she muttered to no one in particular. Rashid held open the doors for the new mistress of the house and eldest sister to 29 other siblings, Ireia Raberba Winner.

She walked over to the four-poster bed, which was placed in the center of the room. Toys were scattered all around it except for a proportionate space for a desk, computer, bookcase and closet in the father left corner of the room. The floor was made of marble, save for the baby blue carpeted workspace, and the bed was made of pure gold and ivory, save for the baby blue velvet coverings. Huge bay windows encircled the whole room and a pair of doors led to the marble bathroom. (1)

"Quatre dear, wake up..." she called, sitting down on the bed and tapping the sleeping blonde's shoulder, being more of a motherly figure to the boy. Quatre being 15 and Ireia being 46. Quatre groaned and rolled over in his sleep, totally ignoring her and trying to pull away from the annoying taps that resurrected him into the waking world. Ireia rolled her eyes. "Quatre..." she tried again, shaking him this time. Quatre pulled a pillow over his head and swatted her hand away. Rashid was getting impatient by the minute. His master was not usually such a late riser. And if he did get up late, he didn't need much persuasion to jump out.

"I don't wanna study today, Ireia" Quatre complained, his voice muffled by the pillow. Ireia smirked and leaned over.

"Quatre... get up or I'll have to use more... persuasive methodologies..." she threatened and pulled the pillow away, tossing it to a corner of the room. Rashid caught it effortlessly.

"I don't want to" Quatre rolled over.

"Quatre..." Ireia's fingers hovered over him. Quatre grumbled.

"I said I don't--- hahahaha!!! Ireia---hahaha! Stop it! Stop please! Hahaha!!! Ireia!!!" he pleaded as Ireia suddenly tickled him mercilessly.

"Will you get up?" she asked, smiling broadly, still continuing the attack.

"Y... yes!!!" Quatre squealed. Ireia stopped. "Thank you..." Quatre wheezed sarcastically and sat up. "What?" he asked.

"You're going to Japan today remember?" Ireia replied, propping up the pillows against the headboard so Quatre could sit up, "You do remember don't you?" Quatre thought for a second.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. Why was that again?" he asked. Ireia shrugged.

"It's because it's much safer for you there and I want you to be much more exposed to the outside world than you are when home-schooling" she smoothed out his tousled blond hair and kissed his nose. Quatre looked at her flatly but said nothing. Ireia laughed and pulled him up. "Come on, little brother, you'll have to look presentable. It's already 7:00 and at this rate we might arrive there at around 4:00 instead of 2:00." Quatre rolled his eyes and jumped out of bed onto the carpeted floor.

"Rashid, are Quatre's things packed?" Ireia asked.

"Yes, madam" Rashid nodded. Ireia nodded in approval and pushed Quatre to the bathroom.

"I've laid out the clothes for you there on the sofa" Ireia pointed to the bathroom sofa set, "I'll be waiting for you in the main hall in an hour sharp, got it? "

"Yes, mom" Quatre sighed and climbed into the shower area.

"Rashid, Abdul, the other Maganacs and Dynah and I will be accompanying you but only Rashid and the others will stay" Ireia explained, referring to the next oldest sister and Rashid's henchmen, "All your things are packed and ready to go, okay? Okay. Hurry up, dear, so you'll still have time for a brief introduction and advanced algebra. Your schedule is with your school things. I'll brief you on the suitcases in a while when you come out" she said, somehow managing not to breath in the whole time span of her speech.

"M-hm" Quatre murmured, already lathering up his hair. The door clicked shut and he sighed. _I hope school IS better than home-schooling..._

---------

"Ms. Ireia, the pilots informed me that we are almost landing" Abdul informed, coming out of the cockpit. Ireia nodded and turned to Quatre again.

"So, Quatre, remember, school things in the blue bag, home things in the red bag, and casual things in the green bag" Ireia said. Quatre rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know," he muttered.

"Lighten up, Ireia. We'll be joining him on the ground, remember? In his supposed to be dorm room. And for heaven's sake, he's a you-know-what. He can take care of himself" 45-yr. old, Dynah explained logically, rolling her eyes. Quatre always did regard her as the most mature in sense of mind. He nodded vigorously.

"Don't start, Quatre" Ireia warned. Quatre stuck his tongue out at her childishly and hid behind Dynah. Dynah just laughed.

"Madams, Sir, please be seated and fasten your seatbelts. We'll be landing in approximately 5 minutes," Rashid informed hastily. The three obeyed and everyone got into their designated seats in the Winner private plane.

"Rashid what about my--"

"Nyedal will be trucking it to China then boat it to Japan" Rashid answered cutting him off. Quatre nodded and looked out the window as the Winner private plane landed perfectly on the ground. Immediately attendants swarmed around it and the stairs truck attached itself to the door. Quatre smiled brightly as he took off his seatbelt and ran to the door, opening it impatiently, and off the plane to a waiting stretch limousine. Dynah, Ireia, Abdul and Rashid followed closely.

"Do you have your algebra things, Quatre?" Ireia asked.

"Yes, sister" he held up his briefcase. Dynah smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister who still kept insisting on babying Quatre.

"Sis?"

"Yes, Dynah?" Ireia asked.

"Shut up."

---------

"Class, the principal just informed me that a new student will be joining us today" Lani-sensei informed of her advanced algebra class at around 3:00 that same afternoon. "He just arrived from Arabia and I'm sure you will treat him all well." She pointedly looked at a group of four boys in the corner. Their leader glared back, so hard, that it frightened her. She looked away. "Class, please welcome young Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner." A young boy of fifteen with blond hair and wide, innocent hazel-green eyes seemed to be pushed in by two pairs of hands, followed by two hulking men in black suits. The men moved to the back with everybody watching them. Then all eyes refocused on Quatre. "Mr. Winner, would you like to address something to your new classmates? Or perhaps share something about yourself" Lani-sensei suggested, pushing Quatre to the front center of the room. The group of boys that sat in the corner looked at him with little to no interest. Except for the one with the outrageous hairstyle: long bangs covering half of his face showing only one emerald green eye.

"Watashi... watashi wa Quatre desu." His voice was very effeminate the boy noted and he used 'watashi' instead of 'boku'. "Um... I'm the youngest of all my siblings and I was home-schooled back in Arabia from since I can remember. This is my first time in a... school" Quatre looked down as all his new classmates stared intently at him, "but I haven't been lonely, my 29 older sisters and my friends, Rashid, Abdul and the others kept me company" he said gesturing to the two men in the back. Everyone gaped.

"29 older sisters?!"

"He calls them friends?!"

"29 older sisters?!"

"Those two bodyguards of his really creep me out..."

"29 older sisters?!"

"He seems so fragile..."

"29 older sisters?!"

"SHUT UP!" The boy who seemed so amazed at that fact ducked his head sheepishly. Quatre smiled at him warmly albeit a bit nervously.

"See something you like, Barton?" A black-haired, pony-tailed Chinese asked of the banged-boy. The boy grunted out an answer. Quatre looked uncomfortable at the snippets of conversation. The nervousness in his eyes made him look so sweet and fragile. Not to mention his pale skin and rosy cheeks. All in all, he looked like a porcelain doll. Something everyone wanted to take care of.

_He doesn't need me. And I don't want to protect him... I'll take him if I want to. Not even those hulking beasts of a man can stop me. I can take him and leave him out in the cold if I want to--_

"Barton, you can wipe the drool off your face now. He's done" a chesnut-haired, braided boy with amethyst eyes teased. He sat in the lap of a brown-haired boy with cold, cobalt blue eyes. The latter was the sort of leader who scared the teacher into obedience earlier.

"Hn" was all the reply as he returned to fiddling with his unlit cigarette.

"Maybe, class, you would like to introduce yourselves one by one to Mr. Winner" Lani-sensei suggested.

"Sure!" The class replied, all but the four smiled.

"Lisa, let's start with you" Lani-sensei pointed to the girl beside the door. The girl stood up.

"Watashi wa Lisa desu."

"Boku wa Jin-jen."

"Ore wa Taka."

"Watashi wa Amy..." and so on and so forth until it came to the four.

"Wufei." The black-haired Chinese.

"Heero." The leader.

"Duo." The braided jokester. The banged one said nothing and didn't even bother to stand up and acknowledge the presence of his new classmate. The class smirked at his disrespectfulness but Quatre looked at him with interest. This... this boy intrigued him, the boy and his three other friends. His three friends looked at him peculiarly.

"You like-like him" Duo noted confusedly, "You've never like-liked anyone before... You fuck 'em and leave 'em out in the cold but you don't like-like them." Even Heero smirked at the observation. "You really do like-like him! You're actually... ignoring him" Duo laughed. Wufei smirked as well.

"We gotta get him on our gang..." was all the Chinese said.

---------

Quatre walked down to the on-campus dormitories slowly, taking in the breathtaking scenery of the beautiful campus. It was nothing like he'd ever expected. He expected the school to be a small, jam-packed, walled torture-house (though he knew most would still agree with the torture-house part), with mindless zombies for teachers all wearing the same uniforms and a tiny canteen littered with vendors, selling nothing edible. But it was none of those. There were separate buildings for each department, all the facilities, like laboratories, had separate rooms, a large spacious garden, soccer field, football field, basketball court, baseball field, running track, shooting range, 3 covered courts for each department and a fitness gym complete with an Olympic sized swimming pool. There was a great view of Tokyo Tower on the West Side of the campus and on-campus dormitories on the East Side. Everything was as safe as his mansion back home.

"Rashid, Abdul, you don't _have _to follow me around. This _is _one of the safest schools in Japan after all" he sighed, facing no one in particular, "You may retire now."

"But... Master Quatre..." Quatre recognized Rashid's voice.

"Rashid, stop worrying. I'll call your apartment as soon as I get to my dorm room" he said sitting on a garden chair. A faint 'Come on, Rashid, give him some privacy' was heard. Quatre thanked whatever gods had sent Abdul.

"Okay, Master Quatre, but I'll be expecting your call at 9:00 sharp. If I don't get it then I'll rush over right away," Rashid said from... somewhere. Then Quatre knew they were gone. He sighed. He didn't know why Ireia, Maya, Sasha, Janie and Tina forced to get him bodyguards. Fragile as he may seem, he was clearly capable of protecting himself. He was very well capable in handling a gun, knife, sword and a gundam. Suddenly a rustle of fabric slid over his hand that was resting on the bench where he sat.

"Huh?" he wondered, looking up.

"Mister Quatre Raberba Winner, I presume?" the girl with long, dirty blond hair asked.

"Uh... yes... you are?" he asked back hesitantly. The girl beamed.

"Highschool Student Council Organization president, Relena Peacecraft. I was told by the principal that

you might need help around the school. This is after all, one big facility," she, Relena, said confidently and proudly.

"Um... yes... but... um... Ms. Relena, you do seem a nice girl and all but I've got the school pretty much figured out. Thanks for your offer anyway" Quatre stood up rather quickly, bowed and walked away. Relena's face fell at the obvious brush-off. She was hoping to befriend the boy but he seemed... scared... 'Of me?' she wondered, 'Nah… couldn't be.' (2)

---------

Quatre skipped over the bricks on the brick path that led to the boys' dormitories. It was so wonderful and beautiful, the red bricks. The color seemed to radiate confidence, something that Quatre knew he never would have. He didn't understand why but he just brushed off a possible friend, Ms. Peacecraft. It was killing him inside for not being with his sisters but he made himself realize that they were doing this for him. They were exposing him to the outside world when the only exposure he got outside of his mansion back in Arabia was piloting his beloved, but unpermitted, Sandrock in a war against the rebel faction Oz. After that, this seemed almost... peaceful...

_Too peaceful, if you ask me _Quatre thought to himself. He then realized what a lie this beautiful school was. He realized that someday, when all hell broke loose, the war would destroy the beautiful school and city and reduce it into rubble, just like what was happening in the colonies right now. The truth is war, pain and suffering. Truth is what the colonies are feeling right now... And this wasn't it. It just wasn't...

"Hey, new kid!" a voice called. Quatre was snapped out of his reverie when he caught sight of the boys in his algebra class. They weren't sporting their usual uniforms instead they went for the grunge look. Heero, was it, had on a green tanktop, black leather pants and a black leather jacket. He rode on one of the latest Harley-Davidson motorcycles, a Road King (R) Quatre noted. His boyfriend, Duo, the one with the long braid, sported a black short-sleeved top with a priest collar and form-fitting black pants. Raybans graced his eyes and he rode on a Harley-Davidson Heritage Springer (R). Wufei, the Chinese, wore a blue tanktop white pants, an open, white, Chinese-style trenchcoat with rolled up sleeves and a black, beret, riding on a Harley-Davidson Fat Boy (R). And finally Trowa, the boy who managed to catch his attention for the longest span of time, wore an emerald green, long-sleeved, fitted turtleneck, which brought out the color of his eyes, a faded pair of fitted jeans which were ripped at the knees and a long khaki-colored trenchcoat. He sported a Harley-Davidson Super Glide (R) T-Sport (TM).

"I said, you, new kid! Move it!" Heero called. Quatre glared at him.

"I have a name, and it would do you good if you helped it serve it's purpose" he retorted. Heero's eyes flashed while Duo laughed.

"He's got you there, koi, so kid, what's your name?" he asked, resting his forearm on his knee and put his weight on the said arm.

"Duo, he was introduced in Algebra. It's Quatre right?" Wufei asked. Quatre nodded. Heero smirked.

"Hn. Whatever. I call him what I want, when I want."

"Whatever you say, koi" Duo slipped his glasses down the bridge of his nose a bit and batted his eyelashes at the leader.

"Come on, let's blow this joint, 'M in for some booze" Heero revved up his cycle.

"Invite the kid along. It'll make Trowa happy" Duo suggested. Quatre then realized Trowa hadn't said a word in the exchange and continued to take a drag at his cancer-stick (a.k.a. a cigarette). He merely smirked and followed Heero's lead. The two of them drove off. Wufei followed a second later. Duo smiled at Quatre.

"Hop on" he invited.

"I... I don't think..."

"Heero? Nah, he's just mad 'coz someone outwitted him, which, by the way, hardly ever happens. He honestly won't mind. If he does, I'll keep him occupied for you" Duo winked. Quatre cracked a small smile.

"Duo Maxwell!" a voice suddenly screeched. Duo and Quatre looked up to see Relena Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalonia, student council vice, and Hilde, student council secretary, standing in a V formation.

"And what do you think you're doing with a _motorcycle_ in school?" Relena demanded. Hilde wrote down his offense on a clipboard she held.

"Hey, it's my biz, if you don't like it don't look" Duo grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You _know _it's against school rules!" Relena shot back, "And you shouldn't go around influencing innocent minds!"

"Innocent?" Duo looked at Quatre, "Oh, him. He's about as innocent as I am. We were just about to catch up with Heero and the gang for a bit of booze down at the bar, weren't we Qat?" Quatre looked uncertain. (3)

"Um..." Duo pulled him up behind him and handed him a helmet.

"Well then ladies, we gotta blast. See yah" he saluted and drove off. Relena, Dorothy and Hilde huffed and glared at him as they drove away then returned to the council room. Quatre clung to his waist tightly. "Lighten up, Qat. Try to look. It's a great view really."

"Um... Duo, naked ladies are littering the streets..." Quatre shut his eyes.

"Yep. As I said, a great view" Duo grinned, "This is the bad side of town, Qat, and we run this joint so don't hesitate to tell us what you want. I'm sure everybody would be glad to... uh... oblige with us and our friends' work." Finally they stopped in front of a bar called 'Bitches and Booze'. It was apparently very popular around these parts of town. "Hop off, let's go look for Heero and the others." He helped Quatre off.

"Erm... Duo" Quatre gestured to his briefcase.

"Leave it under the seat" he suggested as he latched the extra helmet to its original place at the back. Then he caught sight of Quatre's goody-two-shoes uniform. "Man, you can't go in like that... here..." he pulled off the vest and tie and stuffed it in the seat compartment with Quatre's suitcase. Then he unbuttoned three of the buttons on the front of the shirt. The cufflinks went and Duo rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. "There. Much better. Come on." They walked inside and headed for the top floor. Quatre could clearly see that this was not someplace he wanted to re-visit. There were dancers on the floor where males groped at their partner's breasts. Women in extremely skimpy bikini's danced in cages on the stage while one woman seemed to be seducing a pole on stage, wearing a piece of lingerie with no underwear. "Hey love..." Duo purred seductively, sliding on Heero's legs to straddle him and kiss his moist lips. "Mmm... beer... hey, you!" he shouted to a girl who was being groped by a male, "get me one of these" he held up Heero's beer bottle.

"Excuse me. I am not a waitress" she huffed and returned to seducing the guy. Duo sighed, stood up and pinched her butt.

"If you don't get me one, I will personally see to it that you won't leave this place clothed and I'm telling you, you won't get out of here virgin" he hissed dangerously, his eyes glinting but a smile pasted on his lips. He slipped his hand in the girl's extremely short shorts and fingered her quickly and pleasurelessly. The girl huffed again. Despite the tempting offer, she knew not to cross a guy when she saw one. So she left the boy and got the beer. Duo sighed and returned to Heero's lap. "Such a virgin if I ever saw one" he licked his finger partially before offering it to Heero who gladly accepted. Quatre, who was sitting on the old beat up couch beside Trowa saw the whole exchange and shuddered. "Oh, everybody, by the way this is Qat, Quatre. This is Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Zansa and Hulk. Zansa and Hulk aren't part of the gang but they usually hang around here" Duo explained. Quatre nodded in acknowledgement, sitting like the perfect little boy he is. Trowa noted this and shook his head disapprovingly. He placed his long legs, which practically everyone envied, on top of Quatre's and leaned in pretending to suck his earlobe but actually whispered:

"Lighten up. Don't act as if you're in a conference meeting. You might get taken advantage of in a pub like this." The others looked at him suspiciously. Everyone knew Trowa would fuck anyone. Absolutely anyone. But he wouldn't pull the moves first. If you wanted him to fuck, you'd have to offer. Quatre did as told and practically melted in Trowa's touch.

_Wait. This can't be happening to me..._ he thought panickedly, _I should not be feeling this_ _way about a guy..._ Trowa resumed his original position as the girl Duo fingered came back. She caught sight of Trowa and ditched the guy she was with earlier.

"Hey, beautiful" she murmured, leaning over Trowa. Her fly was undone and in everyone's book, that was an invitation. Trowa pulled her down and proceeded to kiss her silly. Somehow a twinge of jealousy sparked deep in Quatre but he knew it should be there. Trowa was never his to begin with.

"So, Quatre..." Wufei tried to draw the boy's attention from the kissing couple. But even he found it hard when he saw Trowa slip his fingers in the girl's shorts and finger her, one finger after another. The girl moaned and groaned as Trowa's long fingers tried to find just the right spot. Then the girl groaned again _really_ loudly.

_Bingo_ Trowa grinned and tapped it over and over again. Quatre stared mesmerized by the girl's wholehearted sounds. Trowa noticed this. He pulled his fingers out of the girl and waved her away. He leaned over to Quatre. "Try it" he presented his fingers. Quatre declined politely finding a major 'Ick' factor in the whole deal. Trowa smiled. "Okay" he proceeded to lick the girl's cum off his three fingers and offered the rest to Wufei.

"Mmm... virgin cum is the best" Wufei commented, licking off Trowa's hand. Duo, Heero, Zansa and Hulk blinked confusedly at the sight of Trowa's smile.

"Now, I'm sure that he likes Quatre" Duo whispered. Heero snorted.

"Hn" he frenched Duo hotly. Suddenly Quatre gasped while looking at his watch.

"Oh my God!" he gaped.

"What?" they all looked at him.

"I forgot to call Rashid!" he gasped.

"Who? Oh the ones in class earlier" Duo noted. Quatre nodded.

"Shit if they come looking for me here..." As if on cue, ten men crashed through the doors. Abdul caught sight of Quatre and pointed it out to Rashid. The men stormed up the stairs, pushing anybody away for their path carelessly.

"Master Quatre!" the head gaped, "What... what are you _doing_ here? If Ms. Ireia found out--!"

"Rashid! You won't tell Ireia, won't you? Please" Quatre begged, standing up, "It was an offer honestly, you know I can't turn down offers."

"But I have to. It's for your own good" Rashid said.

"But Rashid... Abdul, convince him please..." Quatre begged. Abdul shook his head.

"Sorry, Master Quatre, it is, after all, for your own good and if that's the case I will not try to stop Rashid" he explained.

"Look" Trowa stood up, "The kid says he doesn't want to go..."

"What are you going to do about it?" Rashid asked. Trowa socked him in the stomach real hard. Rashid doubled over.

"Now leave..." he said quietly but dangerously. Rashid glared at him but said nothing. Then he waved his men away and followed a minute later. Quatre sat back down along with Trowa.

"Now I'm absolutely _sure_ Trowa likes the Qat" Duo noted gleefully.

"A bright observation, now shut up" Heero murmured and captured Duo's lips again. Hulk stood up from his seat and walked over to Quatre.

"Bodyguards?" he asked, "You must be worth a pretty penny... fetching too..." he stroked Quatre's chin. Quatre inched back against Trowa.

"Hulk, stop it" Trowa warned. Hulk stopped, he knew better than to cross 'the silent one' or so he was dubbed. He stepped back. Trowa stood up and held his hand out for Quatre. "Would you like me to take you home?" he offered.

"Um… sure..." Quatre took his hand and allowed him to be pulled up and led outside. Duo looked at everyone in general.

"Quatre won't be a virgin anymore by tomorrow" he predicted. Wufei shook his head.

"He will. Trowa's polite when he has to be" he argued.

"A night at Chez Paz says he won't" Duo betted. Wufei grinned. Heero rolled his eyes.

"You're on!"

---------

Trowa pulled his Harley up at the doorstep of the dormitories.

"Come on, I'll bring you up" he offered. Quatre grabbed his things from the saddlebags.

"No... I... it's all right... you already did enough for me" he declined.

"But I insist" Trowa smiled slightly. Quatre looked at him peculiarly.

"Um... okay..."

_He's following me up... I can't believe it... I've heard some things about him that he doesn't_ _pull the first moves... but... is he pulling the moves on me?_ Quatre wondered. Trowa grabbed the keys from him and held open the door. "Um... thanks... would you like to come in?" Quatre offered.

"Sure" Trowa shrugged and followed in. Quatre deposited his stuff on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

_What's stopping you, Trowa? Is it because you never pulled the moves? Or is it because_ _you like him too much to hurt his feelings? Hurry up!_ Trowa scolded himself. He followed Quatre into the kitchen and sat down on the counter. He watched Quatre rummage around the cupboards, finally coming out with a can of corned beef.

"I'm sorry, this is all there is for now, would you like--" his sentence was cut short as Trowa pressed his lips against the blonde's. Quatre dropped the can in shock as Trowa's hands went around his neck while his legs were wrapped around the Arabian's waist. Then he pulled away. "T... Trowa... that was m... my first kiss..." Quatre stuttered. Trowa hopped off the tabletop and kissed Quatre again, ignoring the statement totally. He French kissed the blonde, slowly stepping back. Quatre followed. Trowa continued this way until they reached the bedroom. Quatre noticed this and pulled away. "Trowa..."

"Please, Quatre. Would you... for me?" Trowa brushed a lock of hair away from his face. Quatre switched on the lights in the room.

_Why the fuck are you begging?_

_Shut up_ he snapped at his conscience.

"Trowa... I just had my first kiss a few minutes ago... I don't think I'm ready for that..." Quatre muttered looking down. Trowa ignored him and started unbuttoning his shirt all the way down. He tugged it out of Quatre's pants and tossed it to some part of the room. "Trowa--" he kissed the Arabian again. Quatre pulled away. "Trowa, I... I don't know..." he muttered. Trowa still ignored him and started kissing his neck and shoulders. Quatre didn't actually decline... he just protested... according to Trowa's brilliant logic.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." he murmured against Quatre's neck.

"But, Trowa..." Quatre started then moaned as Trowa started sucking on his nape. Slowly all his protests were drowned out as Trowa guided him onto the bed, slowly frenching him. He pulled away for a moment to shrug off his coat and pull off his shirt. "Um... Trowa... you wouldn't mind checking if the doors are locked would you?" Quatre asked. Trowa smiled.

"No problem" he kissed Quatre again before climbing off the bed and walking out into the hall.

_What am I doing?_ Quatre asked himself, _It's been only half a day and I'm already betraying Ireia and Dynah's trust. Not to mention Rashid and the others... And I hardly know him... I just know him as Trowa... nothing more, nothing less... I shouldn't be doing_ _this... I just know I shoudn't..._ All his protests vanished in his head as Trowa came back. The dim lights of the room caressed over Trowa's rippling muscles making him look more wonderful than he already is.

"All secured" Trowa murmured climbing over Quatre. Quatre leaned up to kiss him, all rational thoughts escaping his mind for fear of being destroyed. "Changed your mind?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded hesitantly. Trowa gave him one of his rare smiles. "Good... I'll show you everything you need to know..." (4)

---------

"Trowa...would you mind telling me your whole name?" Quatre asked, later on in the night, at around midnight, his small, fragile frame and mind tired after a few heavy lovemakings. Trowa was absolutely fabulous. He made Quatre feel different... like it was just right. He stroked Quatre's hair absently whilst the blonde rested his head on his muscular chest.

"It's Barton. Trowa Barton... But... I dunno... since you and I are already… acquainted well enough, I think you ought to know, that that isn't my real name. Honestly, I'd rather you not go around school, shouting it out..." Trowa trailed off.

"Don't worry, you can trust me. I never was really much of a blabber" Quatre assured. Trowa nodded and continued.

"I was never a Barton" he started.

"How's--" Trowa shushed him with his index finger.

"Let me finish, love" he murmured. Quatre enveloped the digit into his mouth and sucked leisurely on it before Trowa pulled it out.

"Do you want me to finish or what? Now behave while I tell you my story or else we'll end up fucking again and I won't be able to finish because we'll both be exhausted by then and fall asleep" Trowa scolded. Quatre held his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. Go ahead" he urged.

"Thank you. They adopted me from a military held orphanage when I was a child in the place of their son who was just about my age who died in a plane crash with his uncle. After bit of hard research, I had to hack some files with the help of Heero. I found out from the files of the orphanage that kept me that my real name is Triton Bloom. Oh, and that I have an older sister in college called Catherine Bloom. But she still doesn't know that yet and I'd really rather not explain to her in full hard detail how we're related, so I thought Trowa'll do for the time being" he explained.

"Oh..." Quatre only replied.

"How about you? Any secrets you'd rather share?" Trowa asked.

"None really... I just live in Arabia with my sisters..."

"You said there are 29 of them, right?"

"Yes. I wasn't lying. They're not really that bad once you get to know them but they do insist to keep babying me. It really is quite annoying. They're the ones that forced the Maganacs to guard me solely. There were supposed to be 1 for each of us" Quatre muttered.

"I wouldn't find that hard. You really are worth babying" Trowa teased and kissed him. Quatre glared at him.

"I'm not all that soft and fragile you know. I'm very well equipped in using a gun, a knife, a sword and my Sandrock" he pronounced proudly.

"Your... Sandrock?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Um... did I say Sandrock? I meant--" Quatre amended but was cut off.

"Sandrock...? But that's the gundam who's been fighting against the Oz faction with us" Trowa recalled, "And no one on earth, besides the gundam pilots, the military, the monarchs and a few other relations, know about that war..."

"With us? You're fighting against them?"

"Um... Sort of... Actually it's sort of a part-time job. Heero, Duo, Wufei and I pilot our own gundams. I'm sure you know them. Angel custom, Deathscythe Hell custom, Nataku and Heavyarms custom..." Trowa said. Quatre's impossibly wide eyes widened even more.

"I... You've been piloting those?!" he sat up, " So, technically, you're telling me, I've known you guys for at least three years now...?" Trowa shrugged.

"I guess. Though the four of us have been piloting them for, like, five years now. Dekim Barton, my 'father', trained us all since we were like five. Duo was an orphan at Maxwell's Church. Dekim took him in to pilot the Deathscythe because of lack of able pilots. He saw Duo handle, I think it was a grass blade, a scythe, to defend the Church from some Oz henchmen. Hence the name Deathscythe" Trowa relayed, "Wufei was part of a well-known Chinese clan who casted him out for some unknown reason. He said it was something like they predicted evil in him. He was taken in to pilot a dragon gundam, a mystical creature of their clan. It was called Shenlong, Japanese for dragon. But Wufei affectionately dubbed it Nataku after some goddess of his. And Heero was the worst of all. Some military group killed his whole family just when he was born and trained him from babyhood to be this perfect soldier. At around five, Dekim killed the whole group and took Heero in to become our leader since he was the most capable of all..."

"So how'd you find out all about that?" Quatre asked with interest.

"Heero hacked into the computer systems and found Dekim's journal entries. Stupid fool. Doesn't he know never keep a journal in the computer" Trowa muttered then leaned down and kissed Quatre squarely on the lips, "Now sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow. The whole school will meet you and want to befriend you. But you're mine and you hang with us..." Quatre raised an eyebrow at the use of a possesive but brushed it off. "Heero should be hacking your files and changing your schedule to match ours at about this time..." Quatre yawned.

"But isn't hacking illegal?"

"Try and lock us up and the earth would end up looking like the colonies. Now hush and sleep. I'll give you your schedule tomorrow at Homeroom. Room 108" Trowa kissed him. Quatre smiled and closed his eyes.

---------

_Beep, beep, beep_

Quatre groaned and rolled over to reach the nightstand on the other side of the bed and turn off the annoying alarm that was getting in between him and the goddess: sleep. His hand glossed over the items on the table and landed on top of a certain something. That caused him to bolt upright and look at what he was touching.

_Oh, shit... Then it did happen after all... Oh my god..._ he thought. He glanced at his alarm clock. _Damn. It's 7:30 already? That means I have fifteen minutes to class. Shit!_ He swung his legs off the bed and headed down to the bathroom but something caught his eye, a note that sat beside his pillow. He unfolded it slowly and read.

_Dear Master Quatre,_

I am afraid that you are in no immediate require of our services right now, seeing as you are very well capable of handling yourself. Your newly acquainted friends are indeed an extra protection for you in case you do need someone to protect you in the outside world, and the school is one of the safest in Japan, I quote. However, a series of attacks had regarded themselves among the deserts of Arabia and Ms. Ireia and your others sisters are unable to be protected by the security guards from bandits and assassins and they are in desperate need of our services. I suggest you should not be worried by my letter for we shall have everything under control. So now I have to bid you a rather rushed farewell and happy schooling. We will see you again Master Quatre, goodbye.

_Rashid_

_P.S. Your Sandrock shall be there on the fifth as according to schedule. I suggest you meet Nyedal at the port to claim it._

Quatre sighed. Now Rashid and the others are gone. He was sure it was because of that incident yesterday night, but he was glad at the slightest that he wasn't confronted, seeing as he will only be able to stutter. _Oh well... I can deal with this later when I have to time._ _Right now, I'd rather not be late for class..._ he thought and walked to the bathroom with his towel and uniform slung over his shoulder.

---------

The bell had rung for the second period that day and Quatre still wasn't in class by then. Trowa was starting to get worried. And that was real bad 'coz this is _Trowa Barton_ and he _never_ got worried. Heero eyed him suspiciously. He and Trowa had been together for the longest time. They were practically best friends even if Heero would never admit it. He could trust Trowa with his life. And somehow, he sensed that there was something wrong. Suddenly Quatre crashed through the doors just before the teacher entered and relief flooded Trowa's eyes. Heero blinked.

_Weird _he thought as he watched Trowa open his arms out to Quatre. Quatre inch closer and kissed Trowa hesitantly on the lips before sitting down beside a girl named Jane. Jane eyed him as if he carried AIDS or something, causing Quatre to get more uncomfortable.

_Oh, now I get it _Heero grinned knowingly. Duo looked at his lover weirdly, raising an eyebrow as if the cobalt-eyed leader was sick or something.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher bounced in cheerfully before Duo got the chance to ask Heero why he was _grinning_. Imagine, Heero, Mr. Icicle, with one look he could freeze the Pacific, that Heero… _grinning_?! He usually just nodded, grunted out an answer, threatened people or smirked. But grinned? Never. Wufei walked into the classroom slightly five minutes after the teacher had started class. "And where have you been, Mr. Chang?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"What's it to you?" Wufei glared back.

"To me, it's the fact that you're still in school even if the four of you are clearly capable of surpassing even our level as teachers when it comes to knowledge of each and every subject known to humankind. But your classmates are here to learn and you are here to impart your knowledge to them _under my guidance_. So whether you like not, you are to follow strict orders from me and every other teacher in this school. Is that understood?" she stated firmly, as if it had any effect on Wufei.

-::Can't we just kill her?::- Wufei remarked sourly in Latin, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Heero. (5)

-::No. We're supposed to be protecting them remember? Just sit down and shut up::- Heero ordered. Wufei walked over to his desk and complied with the leader wordlessly.

-::It's your fault, Wu. Where were you anyway?::- Duo asked. Wufei glared at him.

-::I was fucking Treize and Zechs::- he put it bluntly. Too bluntly.

-::Who're Treize and Zechs?::- Quatre asked, turning to face the four's general direction. The four looked at him, surprised that he could speak the ancient Roman language. -::What?::- He asked defensively.

-::I didn't know you could speak Latin, Qat::- Trowa blinked.

-::You never asked::- Quatre replied. Trowa smiled slightly.

"Ahem. Can the five of you please settle down, we have a class to start" the teacher ordered to no avail.

-::Wanna cut?::- Duo suggested -::Chemistry is one of our best subjects.::- Quatre looked uncertain.

-::But I've never cut classes in my life. And this is only my second day!::- he protested.

-::That's because you never did have any real classes. You were home-schooled, right? Don't think about it. Just think that you're repeating the most boring subject in the history of the world that you already know by heart::- Duo suggested, winking. Quatre looked at the four of them uncertainly, already hearing the teacher start lecturing.

"Um… Okay…" he agreed reluctantly. They stood up, school stuff slung over their shoulders.

"Excuse me, boys" the teacher started, "Talking Spanish in class is already to my disliking but cutting is absolutely forbidden now sit down."

"Oh put a sock in it, onna!" Wufei shot back annoyedly and stormed out of the classroom, the four not far behind.

"And it's Latin not Spanish" Duo corrected before following Heero out. Quatre also turned to the teacher before walking out.

"Sensei, I think the proper equation is that one mole equals six point zero two times ten to the twenty-third power molecules not to the twenty-second power" he informed and hurried to rush after the gang. Trowa waited for him outside the door, pecking the blonde on the cheek. Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! So that's why Ice was grinning earlier" he laughed, finally understanding.

"Don't call me Ice" Heero growled, close to Duo's ear, though he had long since given up on correcting the American.

"But you are Ice! You're my Ice. Trowa's Tro, Quatre's Qat, Wufei's Wu and you're Ice" Duo explained irrationally. Heero just rolled his eyes.

"So what do we call you?" he pointed out.

"How 'bout pea for pea-brain" Wufei suggested. Duo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Any suggestions, Bar…" Wufei trailed off seeing Quatre and Trowa making out behind them, Trowa's hands roaming all over Quatre's back. "Seems I owe you a night at Chez, pea…" he told Duo.

"Hey, yeah! I forgot all about that!" Duo cheered, "But you know what… I'd rather spend a day with all of us together…" he suggested. Wufei grinned.

"I'll check to see what Zechs and Treize are doing" he offered and ran off. Heero rolled his eyes and kissed Duo softly.

"Oi. You two" he called to Trowa and Quatre. The two stopped making out and turned to him. "We're going over to Trieze's" he declared. Trowa's eyes lit up.

"Qat, you wouldn't mind… um…sharing your bed, would you, love?" he asked. Quatre blinked.

"Um… sharing my… bed?" he asked. Trowa kissed him softly.

"Having an orgy…"

---------

Lunch proved to be an interesting subject the days after, being as Quatre was the center of attention of every clique possible from the hippies to the brains to the fashion queens to the sluts to the jocks to the artsies. Nothing proved to gain more interest than the fact that the new kid was dating the hottest boy in school, despite him being the biggest slut and biggest bad influence in the society. Everyone knew of Trowa's reputation, especially the jocks who, once in a while, rode to the Bitches and Booze. And ever so slowly, Quatre lost his innocence and roughened up a little, hanging out most of the time with the four.

"So, Qat, what sports you into?" Wufei asked. Quatre looked up at him the put down his fork and knife.

"Erm… let's see… there's Gymnastics, my sisters forced me into that. Soccer. Crochet, society forced me into that. No rich kid could ever go without that, but it's as boring as hell. Polo, swimming, tennis, archery, shooting, swordplay and some martial arts" he replied smiling.

"Martial arts?!" Duo asked, "You?!" Quatre leveled a glare at him.

"What? It's not as if I don't need to protect myself out of my Sandrock! I do you know. Such as nowadays, with the Maganacs gone, I have to be able to defend myself. Get it?" he explained.

"He's got a point, pea" Wufei agreed.

"Stop calling me pea, Wu, or I'll be forced to call you Wuffie" Duo glared at him.

"Ooh… scary…" Wufei cackled. Trowa and Heero merely smirked at the two's bickering.

"How about you guys?" Quatre asked. Heero and Duo looked at each other then grinned (Well Duo did. Heero only smirked).

"Basketball" Duo declared gleefully, "And track. And shooting. I do gymnastics as well, one of the best in St. Gabe's if I do say so myself. Aaaaand… Martial arts. Wu here does swimming, basketball, shooting, and swordplay. And Tro does basketball, shooting, swimming and gymnastics" Duo added.

"I noticed" Quatre said out of the back of his mind then flushed crimson. The three chuckled.

"Well… he _is_ the best" Duo winked. Heero pouted.

"How about me?" he asked. Duo kissed him.

"You're just as good, Ice" he assured.

"Well, we all certainly know _you_ aren't!" Wufei cackled.

"I am the _best_ there ever will be" Duo declared in a huff.

"You just said Trowa was the best" Wufei argued.

"Look, jus stop bitching around or we'll be late for our next class" Trowa reminded, his cheeks taking on a slight pink hue.

"But… Icey, why _do_ we need to go to school?" Duo whined in a pouty voice.

"Because we were ordered to" Heero reminded, yanking Duo off the chair and dragging him out the cafeteria door. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei followed.

"Ordered?" Quatre asked.

"Um… The faction we are working for decided it's best that we keep order on Earth in a subtle way…" Trowa explained.

"Um… subtle…" Quatre inquired again.

"We can't use our gundams on Earth to keep its secrecy and to keep them from causing panic or gaining attention. But there are Oz members lurking around here, so the faction decided that we better stay here to maintain order while we are currently not needed in space" Wufei added.

"Oh. So when you're needed…?" Quatre replied as Trowa slipped his hand into the blonde's.

"We go. Come on, let's get. We've got Physical Ed. next. One of the best subjects I can think of, because there's nothing to memorize and it's all hands-on work" Trowa suggested. Quatre smiled and followed him and Wufei to the boy's locker room. When they arrived there, Heero and Duo were already suited up and making out beside Heero's locker.

"I'd rather wait till after class when we're in the showers to do that" Wufei muttered and donned his suit quickly. Heero raised an eyebrow then grinned evilly. Duo cackled.

"Um… guys, the class…" Quatre reminded. Trowa smiled and kissed him softly.

"Okidokey!" Duo dragged them all out. As they got out, five lumbering jocks blocked their paths, the gym teacher behind him.

"Step aside" Heero hissed dangerously. He was not in the mood to deal with these people. The jocks took a step back but didn't move.

"We challenge you to a basketball match" the one in the center said. Duo and Wufei looked at them blatantly before suddenly cracking up. Even Heero and Trowa cracked a smile.

"You… want to challenge… us…" Duo stated before laughing again, "Hell, I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" The jocks' nostrils flared at the insult.

"Five of us, the best on the team, versus the five of you" the one at the far right side challenged.

"Wehehell… if it's alright with the coach…" Duo caught sight of her nod then he grinned, "then let the games begin!" they all walked to the game area. Quatre yanked Trowa's jersey.

"Tro! I can't play!" he whispered urgently. Trowa smiled and whispered back:

"Don't worry. It's no biggie. Duo wasn't kidding. He _could_ beat this team with one hand tied behind his back. All you have to do is run around and chase the ball." Quatre nodded and walked onto the court. The team captain and Heero crouched for the jump ball. As soon as the ball was released, with lightning fast speed, Heero jumped and swatted it to Wufei. Wufei dribbled the ball down the court to the hoop, positioned and… had the ball stolen from his hands.

"Wufei!" the three cried.

"What?" Wufei looked at them as the ball was being thrown back and forth between the team players to the other side of the court. No one was doing PE anymore. They preferred watching the heated battle between the two teams. The opposing team crouched for the score, threw and was blocked by Trowa who swatted it to Heero who threw it to Duo at the other end of the court where no one else was. Duo caught it effortlessly and tossed it with one hand through the hoop, catching it and twirling it on one finger. Some of the pilots' fans (all girls mind you) cheered. He threw it to the team captain of the opposing team.

"Our turn" the captain said, dribbling the ball to the other end of the court. Trowa blocked him so he threw it to one of his team members. Wufei slid in between them just as the ball was in midair and caught it, dribbling it slowly.

"Hey, Qat, wanna try?" he asked.

"Um… no thanks…" Quatre mumbled.

"Oh, come on" Wufei threw the ball to him. Quatre caught it a bit awkwardly. One of the jocks lunged to steal it but Quatre threw it to Heero and ended up getting sprawled on the floor underneath the jock. The jock licked his lips flirtatiously, causing Quatre to cringe. Trowa saw the whole ordeal, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Uh-oh…" Duo noted as he saw Trowa stride over to the guy. He pulled him off Quatre and pulled Quatre up.

"Don't you _ever _do that again…" he hissed, pulling Quatre away, "Hey, Heero, I think this game's over. Let's hit the bar" he called to Heero. Heero nodded slightly.

"Hey! You just can't cut class!" the gym teacher cried. Heero looked over his shoulder.

"Watch us" he muttered.

---------

They climbed off their bikes and took their usual seats in the bar. No one dared sit there seeing as they group might stroll into the bar, off schedule like just now then catch them there and they'd be in BIG trouble.

"Qat, love, you okay?" Trowa asked. Quatre looked at him funny.

"'Course I'm okay. What makes you think—mphf!" he was cut short as Trowa pressed his lips to the blonde's. He pushed Quatre back down on the couch till they were totally laying down, Trowa over Quatre. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and deepened the kiss. Trowa's hand slipped behind Quatre's neck and tilted his chin up to suck at his throat. "Mmm… Tro… Tro…" Quatre pushed him up, "You could choose a better place to fuck you know." Duo watched amusedly as Heero and Wufei conversed over beer.

"I agree. I'd say that table over there is better" he teased. Quatre glared at him before sitting up and leaning against Trowa's chest. Trowa laced his fingers with Quatre's.

"I wouldn't mind fucking you on that table. I think you'd look gorgeous on it" he murmured into Quatre's ear. Quatre grinned.

"Actually, you'd look better but I'm not really that up for exhibitionism" he whispered back. Trowa stroked Quatre's dick through his pants. Quatre swallowed a moan.

"I am…" Trowa nuzzled Quatre's ear. Quatre smiled.

"No thanks, Tro-chan, I'd rather at home." Trowa kissed him then stood and hauled the blonde up.

"Oist, where you going?" Wufei asked.

"Home" Trowa answered shortly, dragging Quatre behind him by the wrists, "By the time I'd finish with you, you'd be sorry you ever said that, baby…" he murmured in Quatre's ear, climbing on his bike and helping Quatre up behind him. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist and kissed the back of the latter's neck. "Mmm… baby, stop it, we might crash, or at the very least exhibition right here…" Quatre stopped obediently as Trowa geared up the bike and drove off.

Quatre climbed off the bike cautiously, trying not to lose his balance as Trowa helped him down awkwardly. After getting off the huge motorcycle successfully, he looked up and smiled sweetly at the brown-haired boy.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked shyly causing Trowa to smile back. Holding up an index finger in a 'just-a-moment' fashion, he revved up his bike, parked it to one side of the door and pulled his keys out of the ignition. Expertly, he swung his leg off one side of the bike to the other, regaining a sense of two-legged balance, grabbing his bag and walking over to Quatre's side.

"Why wouldn't I?" he purred into Quatre's ear seductively. A tingle ran down Quatre's spine as he slipped his hand into Trowa's for the walk to his room. Trowa, upon reaching their destination, slid his hand into Quatre's right pocket from where he was standing at the left while frenching the blonde hotly. Quatre replied with just the same amount of fervor, albeit a bit more clumsily due to lack of experience. Finally, Trowa managed to quit his fumbling and open the door, pushing Quatre in and fumbling for the light switch in an effort not to lose his lips' warm housing. Quatre pulled away and found the light switch easily, turning it on. He smiled up at Trowa.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked politely.

"I'd rather eat you..." Trowa murmured and wrapped his arms around Quatre's lithe waist, "What do you say we hit the bedroom, Qat love."

"'S up to you, Tro-chan..." Quatre replied seductively. Trowa chuckled as they walked down the hall to the bedroom.

"You're turning out the way the girls at the pub are" he teased.

"Well if you didn't fuck me much or not at all, I would still have my innocence..." Quatre shot back. Trowa leaned closer to his ear.

"I said you were acting like them... I didn't say I didn't like it..." he murmured and crushed Quatre's lips under his own. Quatre groaned in pleasure, aware of the fact that his lips would probably bruise in about five minute's time. Trowa ripped his clothes off, literally, and shoved him on the bed. Quatre bounced on it. Trowa climbed over the blonde, fully clothed.

"Aren't you gonna take you're clothes off?" Quatre asked. Trowa just looked at him with a look that plainly said 'Duh!' in Trowa language. "Why?" Quatre asked again.

"Because I don't _want_ to..." he murmured, kissing his lover before leaning over the bed to his bag. After a bit of shuffling around, he pulled out what he was looking for. "I have other plans for tonight, love" he kissed Quatre again and handcuffed his wrists to the headboard.

"Trowa..." Quatre whined, trying to tug his hands away from the headboard, unsuccessfully. Trowa silenced him with a kiss.

"Be quiet…" he hushed. There was a knock on the door. Trowa got up and went to the door and opened it. Duo, Heero, Wufei, Treize and Zechs stood there, Duo wrapped in Heero's embrace and Wufei in between the other two. Trowa looked at them and simply nodded.

"Mind doing a little exhibitionism for us?" Duo asked seductively, slipping out of Heero's embrace and wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck, eyes half-lidded with lust. Trowa wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and kissed him sensually on the lips. The others pushed their way past the two who followed a second later. Trowa shut and locked the door again and led them to the bedroom. Their eyes widened as they took in Quatre's form, lying prone on the bed, sweating heavily. His eyes were closed in lust and he was moaning heavily. He didn't seem to realize they were there. Heero's eyebrow rose and he smiled as he pulled Duo to sit with him on the couch beside the bed. Wufei, Zechs and Treize took to the indoor lounge chair, Wufei's head on Treize's lap and his legs on Zechs'. Trowa settled himself in between Quatre's spread legs.

"Nngh… Trowa…" Trowa dragged him through the excruciatingly pleasurable detail after detail of lovemaking. Finally, Trowa finished with Quatre sobbing. (6)

"Are you alright, baby?" he asked, cuddling Quatre.

"H… hai… I'm all right… you did warn me…" Quatre murmured, trying to smile. Trowa kissed him sweetly.

"How's that for exhibitionism?" he asked the others. Duo winked.

"It was hot… ne, Hee-chan?" he asked, fingering Heero's crotch.

"Whatever… not your usual best, man, but almost as good…" Heero muttered, pulling Duo's hand away from him and licking and sucking each slender finger. Quatre sighed and leaned back against Trowa's chest sighing.

"Trowa, would you mind accompanying me tomorrow at the docks. I need to get my Sandrock from Nyedal" he murmured. Trowa kissed his forehead and laid him back down.

"Of course, aisuru. Iku yo" he called to the others, climbing off the bed and waiting outside. The five followed. Trowa closed the light and shut the door. Heero looked seriously at Trowa before walking out of the dorm room.

---------

"So where is this… Nyedal, is it?" Trowa asked looking around the docks, "That truck should be big enough to carry a gundam" he pointed the truck to Quatre. They both walked over to it.

"Master Quatre!" a voice with a thick Muslim accent called out. Quatre looked around, smiled, ran over and hugged Nyedal. "How are you doing, Master Quatre? It's been quiet with you gone!" he smiled, "Where are Rashid and the others?"

"I'm fine!" Quatre smiled brightly, "Rashid and the others went back home to help their other Maganacs in defending my sisters from bandits. I'm very safe here so it's no problem. Plus I have Trowa and the gang to help me." Nyedal smiled.

"Well then, Master Quatre, it's best I be off then if I'm to help Rashid and the others defend Ireia-san and your other sisters from those terrible bandits" he winked and saluted. Quatre hugged him one last time and watched him walk away. Finally he turned back to Trowa.

"Ne, Trowa-chan, let's go. I have a safe house somewhere near the outskirts of Tokyo. Ireia-san and the others had it built for me" he smiled, climbing into the truck. Trowa nodded, looked back at Nyedal and smiled. He climbed into the driver's seat of the truck.

"Move over" he told Quatre. Quatre smiled and did as told. Trowa drove the truck slowly and steadily, maneuvering it around the cars as easily as if it were any other car. They pulled out of the last tollbooth and drove into the highway leading to the forests, apparently where Quatre's safe house was. An hour into it, a missile landed in front of them, blowing up the ground into a crater. Trowa screeched the truck to a stop before it fell in as he spied a mobile suit hovering in front of it.

"I'll get my gundam. You get the others and tell them what to do" Quatre ordered, stepping out of the truck and into his gundam. Trowa stayed still for a moment before shaking his head, watching Quatre launch into the air and driving off.

Quatre grunted as he was hit by another missile from the blasted mobile suit. They were already in space and he was already surrounded by around ten of the damn things. He tried his best but they were already over-powering him.

_Where are they?_ he thought, looking around at the enemies before launching another attack. Suddenly, the mobile suits exploded. He turned around and saw Heavyarms custom. He smiled faintly.

"Nice of you to join me" he regarded Trowa, Duo, Heero and Wufei.

"Glad to be of service" Duo winked and launched at several mobile suits. Quatre watched the four attack and finish off the mobile suits.

"Duo, Wufei, follow me. We put the plan into action now. Trowa, Quatre, you follow after beating the crap out of these" Heero ordered monotonely. Deathscythe, Nataku and Angel custom blasted off to the moonbase of Oz.

"What plan?" Quatre asked while readying for the attack of the remaining ten mobile suits.

"Infiltrating Oz base" Trowa replied shortly, launching three missiles at one of the enemies. Quatre frowned.

"But aren't they going at it all wrong? The gundams could be clearly seen and detected by radar" he thought.

"Hn… you'll learn not to question Heero's plans. They _always_ work no matter what" Trowa muttered. Quatre sliced the head off the last of the mobile suits. "Iku yo" Trowa signaled, blasting off to the moonbase. Quatre followed and set the Sandrock down beside Heavyarms. He jumped out of the cockpit and looked around. Trowa stepped up beside him and pulled him to the shadows as they heard footsteps. He led Quatre by the hand through a series of hallways, using his tranquilizer gun to knock out the passing guards. They reached a metal door and Trowa pressed a device to its side, typing in a code. They door opened. Trowa slipped in first, then Quatre followed. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and locked on them, its sound ringing in his ears.

"Qat, how nice of you to join us…" a voice called. Quatre recognized it and turned around as Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Treize and Zechs stepped out of the shadows.

"Guys, we don't have much time. I have reason to believe that Dekim Barton and his cronies had heard the door slam, you know. If we don't get out of here by then, I'm sure they'd be able to over-power…" he stopped as he saw a old man step out from behind his friends, "…us…" he finished.

"Well, well, Master Winner, you certainly are what we've expected, maybe more. Great fighter, good thinker, gifted, rich, handsome and gullible…" the old guy muttered, circling around Quatre. Quatre followed him with his gaze of pure venom. "Did you _actually_ believe my men would accept you at once? Why, if you weren't our target, they wouldn't even be _associated_ with a goody two shoes like you!"

"Shut up, Dekim! That's not true! Trowa and the others wouldn't _serve_ the likes of you!" Quatre shouted, "Right, guys?" he looked at his former comrades for support. They all sneered at him, save for Trowa who looked away. "Guys?" Dekim laughed out loud.

"See? They are all under my army. They are my best fighters after all and Treize and Zechs here are the best officers on the army. Did you actually think the Gundams were fighting _against_ Oz? Hah! They were fighting _for _Oz" he informed, "We needed your Sandrock to fully take over earth and you to pilot it so we send Ms. Une and Ms. Po to impersonate Ireia and Dynah and send you to school. Your sisters were apprehended here in the Oz base. The Maganacs were taken after Trowa gained your trust and companionship. 'Dear Master Quatre, I am afraid that you are in no immediate require of our services right now, seeing as you are very well capable of handling yourself. Your newly acquainted friends are indeed an extra protection for you in case you do need someone to protect you in the outside world. And the school is one of the safest in Japan, I quote. However, a series of attacks had regarded themselves among the deserts of Arabia and Ms. Ireia and your others sisters are unable to be protected by the security guards from bandits and assassins and they are in desperate need of our services. I suggest you should not be worried by my letter for we shall have everything under control. So now I have to bid you a rather rushed farewell and happy schooling. We will see you again Master Quatre, goodbye. Rashid. P.S. Your Sandrock shall be there on the fifth as according to schedule. I suggest you meet Nyedal at the port to claim it.'" Quatre seethed. The persons he trusted had deceived him. The person he'd loved and given himself to deceived him. Tears welled up in his eyes but he blinked them away.

"How could you?" he asked, looking at them. Heero remained motionless, Duo shrugged, Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. Treize and Zechs raised an eyebrow. And Trowa… Trowa stared into his eyes, expressionless, compassionless. Quatre broke down, sitting on the floor and crying his heart out, crying of deceit from the friends he had gained, acknowledged and trusted.

"You see, Master Winner, things are not what they seem. Happiness shields the senses from the truth and that is what we strived to achieve and what we had achieved. Trowa, Duo lock him up in the jail cells near his sisters and bodyguards" Dekim ordered. Trowa and Duo hauled Quatre up by the arms and pulled him out of the room. Quatre looked pitifully at Trowa before he was thrown and locked in. He watched the two walk away then curled up in corner and cried.

"Trowa, you're not supposed to fall in love with him" Duo told him quietly as they walked back to the hangar. Trowa didn't reply. "I know you have. I saw it in your eyes the first time you saw him on that file. I know it because that's what I feel whenever I'm with Heero. I know what it feels like and you can't hide it from me" Duo said.

"Hn" Trowa smiled. Duo looked at him.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I quote: 'mission complete'" Trowa replied. Duo stopped and pushed Trowa against the wall.

"Hey, man, I'm worried, you could be killed for disobeying orders" he informed.

"Thanks for the warning but I don't need it. They can't kill me. I pilot their precious gunda—"

"Hahaha!!! Those gullible fools!" They heard Dekim laugh. "I can't believe after all these years they still haven't found out about their pasts. The journal entry, what a joke!" (7)

"But sir, they have served us well for almost 15 years, couldn't we at least give them the benefit of a hint" another voice muttered. Treize.

"Do you think they'd serve us just as well if they knew we were playing them" Dekim muttered.

"Sir, I think it wise not to be talking here, someone would hear us." That was definitely Zechs.

"Then you two are dismissed. Leave me be. I wish to plan for the next attack" Dekim muttered. The door opened and Treize and Zechs stepped out. Duo and Trowa slipped in unnoticed and locked the door. Trowa ran to Dekim and lifted him up by his neck.

"What was that about our past?" Duo asked casually leaning against the chair Dekim was previously occupying, pulling out a knife and licking the flat of the blade. Trowa pointed a gun to his head.

"Wha…what about your pasts? All I know is what was written in my journal" Dekim protested, sputtering nervously. He had trained the boys well, not expecting them to turn on him, and knew exactly what damage they were capable of. Just Duo's half-lidded eyes could send anyone on the edge of their seats if not wet their pants.

"' I can't believe after all these years they still haven't found out about their pasts. The journal entry, what a joke!'" Duo quoted in a remarkably similar voice to Dekim's. Dekim laughed nervously.

"That… that was just a joke… hehehe…" Trowa tightened his grip.

"Answer. Now." Dekim grew serious.

"Talk and we'll spare you" Duo added. Trowa hit the PA button unnoticed.

"Heero's family, village, friends were all killed by Oz. He displayed extraordinary abilities in technology and was the one that advanced his village's immersion in the sciences at the age of five. The military group didn't kill his family when he was born. We tracked him down and took him. In fact it was the military that prevented us from accomplishing our mission but the soldier—"

"'—always completes his mission'. I hear it every breaking day from Heero. Every single day of my life since I met him. Do you know how much it hurt to say those few words? He may not have shown it but I knew it did" Duo hissed, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Dekim. Trowa tossed him a silencer. Duo put it on and shot Dekim's hand. Trowa covered Dekim's lips before he could scream and alert the troops. "That was for Heero."

"We completed the mission and called him Heero: no. 1" Dekim explained.

"How does he not remember? Amnesia serum?" Trowa asked.

"Easier. The mind forgets what it does not want to remember. He woke up the next day and forgot all about it. We gathered our belongings and headed to our next destination: America." Duo's eyes widened. "We were to go to Maxwell church even before we went to Japan but we detected movement of Heero's village so we let you be for the meantime. Only then did we return on course to attain you. You were five as well and the war had already plagued around your church. My henchmen destroyed it and took you. It was on you we used the amnesia serum. We called you Duo: No. 2."

"What were our real names?"

"Names are not important."

"Go on."

"We moved to Europe hoping to find our third pilot. It was in a circus troupe we found our 'Trowa: no. 3'. He had run away from home and joined the circus but an accident had already caused him amnesia. Kicked on the head by a horse. We took him away, saying he was to be treated. By then, Trowa, you were 7. You relented faster than the rest but another accident during training caused you to lose your memory again and we had to supply you with the training you had recently acquired through computer and surgery. Quatre was no. 4. We were able to take him at the age of four; a year younger than the rest of you but his sisters reclaimed him along with his Sandrock when he was 10. I don't know how they erased his memory of Oz but no matter. Wufei was only taken when he was eight. His family kept moving around, preventing us from taking him knowing he would be one of the greatest fighters who would ever live. They were right but we caught up to them and killed them all. Selective amnesia through computers helped us. Thank Heero for it" Trowa tightened his grip around his neck.

"You bastard!" Duo shouted, aiming the gun at Dekim again. Dekim braced himself for pain. "All of these years of serving you well! Didn't it mean anything? You made us lose our families, friends and now Quatre! You never thought that we would turn against you, did you? Zechs was right, you shouldn't have broadcasted it to the world and because of your carelessness, you die…" he pulled the trigger and shot the bullet perfectly in the middle of Dekim's forhead, killing him instantly. Trowa wiped the blood off his face and pulled Duo out as he heard footsteps heading their way. They ran to the jail cells to find Heero and Wufei standing there, supporting Quatre whilst his sisters and bodyguards stood around them. Duo and Trowa bowed to them in apology. "Gomen ne… for all the trouble we've caused…"

"It's nothing, right now, lets get out" Rashid led the way to the hangar where the five gundams stood in all their glory. There was another space vessel there where all the sisters and bodyguards climbed in.

"Qat, love…" Trowa started, tipping Quatre's chin up. Quatre pulled away from Trowa first then from Heero and Wufei.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he shouted.

"Quatre, please… you have to understand…"

"What do I have to understand? That you all deceived me because of your own personal needs?"

"Quatre, it's not like that" Duo said quietly. They all turned to him. "In our whole lives, we've never known any of our family and friends. We could never consider Dekim our father, so we sought for happiness in our work. When we found it, we did it well, too well actually. 'A soldier always completes his mission'. That's what we were trained to do. That's all we know and nothing was to stand in our way. Not even you… but then we found out that he was playing us for fools and it hurt you know, it really did…" Tears started pouring down Duo's cheeks.

"Hey you!" A soldier aimed his gun at them.

"Go away!" Duo shouted and head shot the guy. "Please, Qat, we'll talk it over back on earth…" Quatre looked at him and shook his head.

"We have nothing to talk about back there…" he replied. The four looked at him pleadingly. He moved forward and kissed all of them sweetly. Duo hugged him before they got into their respective gundams.

---------

Quatre groaned and opened his eyes groggily amidst the mass of arms and legs.

"Morning, gorgeous," a voice murmured. Quatre smiled and leaned forward to kiss Treize sleepily on the lips. "How'd you sleep?" Treize asked.

"Mm… painfully… but perfectly… better than I have in years…" Quatre smiled. Treize pulled him closer by the waist, away from Trowa. "The others are still asleep?" Quatre asked. Treize nuzzled his neck, licking it softly. Quatre wrapped his arms around the commander's neck and legs around his waist as Treize snatched a kiss from his lips. Quate moaned as Treize supplied him a French kiss.

"Oi… too early…" Duo murmured from his spot beside Heero. Heero twirled his fingers in Duo's loose hair.

"How long have you been awake?" Treize asked.

"Long enough to know that Quatre looks like an angel asleep" Zechs replied, hugging Wufei tighter. Treize smirked and kissed his subordinate and his dragon. Trowa pulled Quatre back to him and whispered:

"Zutto, ai shiteru."

---------

Author's Notes:

(1) This is a fic. We can make the Winners as rich as we want

(2) She was right the first time.

(3) It's pronounced 'cat'

(4) Sorry just not in the mood to write a lemon... maybe later on in the story

(5) Latin sounds just so romantic. Plus hardly anyone understands Latin anymore. We wrote the words in English so you'd understand 'coz We'd hate to put a translation in the end. Plus we don't really know Latin :p

(6) um… we know this is a stretch but the policy about no NC-17s argh…

(7) Okay so maybe Dekim wouldn't be dumb enough to be broadcasting it to the world but we'll just assume that he's really dumb.

---------

FINALLY!!! We've finished it! After three whole months! We've finished it!!!

Congratulations to us!!! Thanks to Harley-Davidson Motorcycles and Bandai peeps!!!!

Comments? Suggestions? Sequels? E-mail or review

-Renaissance and Sheiakurei


End file.
